Turniej Fanclubu: Retol vs. Rocky
Biblioteka w jednym z miast na odrodzonym Spherus Magna. Miejsce emanujące ciszą i spokojem, pełniące funkcję skarbnicy wiedzy dla mieszkańców miasta i wszystkich tych, którzy do niego zawitali. Dziś jednak miała się tu stoczyć walką dwóch wojowniczych Matoran - Rocky’ego, zwanego niegdyś „Barszczykiem”, gdyż tuż przed jego wymyśleniem jego autor zjadł zajebisty barszcz czerwony, oraz Retola, którego ulubionych zajęciem było pokazywanie złączki pełniącej rolę dłoni do kamery, krzycząc „Spadówa!”. Naprawdę, iście wyjątkowi wojownicy. Pierwszy na miejscu zjawił się Rocky. Powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, nie znalazł jednak nigdzie Retola. Uznał, że ten jeszcze się nie zjawił. Nie, żeby Rocky’emu to przeszkadzało. Miał czas. Oparł swoje Bliźniacze Topory o ziemię i wsparł się na nich, wyczekując na nadejście rywala. Ten jednak nie nadchodził. Mijały kolejne minuty, a Retola wciąż nie było nigdzie widać. Znużony Rocky, by umilić sobie jakoś czekanie, sięgnął po pierwszą lepszą księgę, stojącą na regale obok. Przetarł jej okładką, pozbywając się kurzu, zlustrował ją wzrokiem, po czym otworzył i zaczął czytać. „Historia Spherus Magna”, głosił tekst. Rocky powoli wodził wzrokiem kolejne linijki tekstu. „Zanim pojawiły się Wielkie Istoty, na planecie Spherus Magna żyła tajemnicza Annona, żywiąca się snami i marzeniami. Wyczuła nadejście Wielkich Istot i zaatakowała je, ale ich dziwne umysły oparły się jej mocy a nawet wykorzystały ją na swoją korzyść. Annona skryła się pod ziemią, a przybysze rozpoczęli swoje dzieło. W tym okresie, przodkowie obecnych Agori praktykowali techniki medytacji, polepszające ich słuch oraz pozwalające wyczuć zmiany w ruchach powietrza. Zostawili zapiski instruujące o tych technikach, ale zostały one zapomniane. Wielkie Istoty, obdarzone ogromną kreatywnością, intelektem i pasją tworzenia, odpowiadały za powstanie wielu cudów technologicznych, które ułatwiły życie mieszkańców Spherus Magna. Osiem istniejących plemion Agori uznało ich za swoich przywódców. Wielkie Istoty stały się władcami całej planety. Agori z Plemienia Dżungli, imieniem Lein, założył stoisko handlowe nad rzeką przy dżungli Bota Magna. Miejsce to nazwano "Bród Leina", na jego cześć. Agori zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych 265 000 lat temu. 150 000 lat temu Wielkie Istoty stworzyły gigantycznego robota, planując by Agori zajmowali się jego wewnętrznymi systemami. Jednakże, jego źródło energii było niestabilne i robot eksplodował, rozrzucając swoje części po pustyni. 103 000 lat temu Annona postanowiła zaspokoić swój głód i zaczęła pasożytować na osadnikach z Plemienia Żelaza. Agori uznali to za straszliwą, tajemniczą plagę i odizolowali się od chorych pobratymców. Niemal całe Plemię Żelaza zostało unicestwione, a ocalali, jak Sahmad i Telluris nie mieli czego szukać w innych wioskach, jako że obawiano się, że mogą roznieść chorobę. Niechęć Agori spowodowała rozwój nienawiści u ocalałych. Annona zwiększyła swój zasięg i udało jej się dotrzeć do Sióstr Skrallów, obdarowując je mocami psionicznymi. Planowała, by użyły swojej mocy do zniszczenia mężczyzn z ich rasy. One jednak uznały, że moce otrzymały od Wielkiej Istoty imieniem Angonce i ułożyły o tym legendę. Plan Annony powiódł się tylko częściowo, jako że między przedstawicielami rasy pojawiła się niechęć, która z czasem wezbrała w nienawiść. Jakiś czas później, Wielkie Istoty, zmęczone rolą królów, obdarzyły sześciu członków klasy wojowników i jednego Skralla z klasy liderów Mocami Żywiołów. Zostali nazwani Władcami Żywiołów, ze względu na ich umiejętności tworzenia i kontrolowania swojego żywiołu. Wielkie Istoty powierzyły im pieczę nad planetą, a same zajęły się modyfikowaniem niektórych stworzeń, chociażby Skopio. Eksperymentowały również nad Voroxami i Zeskami, przez co ci otrzymali ogony zakończone żądłem i wygląd bestii. Ponad 100 000 lat temu, tajemnicza substancja, później nazywana Zenergizowaną Protodermis, zaczęła wydostawać się z jądra planety. Wkrótce odkryli to mieszkańcy z Plemienia Lodu; gdy Agori tego dotknął, został unicestwiony. Moc substancji zaślepiła Władców Żywiołów, pragnących zdobyć jak największą jej ilość. Większość Władców myślała, że podzielą się znaleziskiem, ale Władca Żywiołu Lodu odpowiedział zablokowaniem wycieku. Wznowiło to starą wrogość między Władcami i wybuchła Wojna o Rdzeń. Przerażone wojną, Wielkie Istoty nakazały Władcom Żywiołów rozpoczęcie pokojowych negocjacji, ale nieobecność Istot przy władzy była tak długa, że zniwelowała ich wpływy, a Władcy Żywiołów po prostu odmówili pójścia na kompromis. Sześć plemion zostało wciągniętych w wojnę, nie wzięło w niej udziału Plemię Ziemi i Łowcy Kości. Podczas jednej z wielu bitew Wojny, setki żołnierzy zostały połączone z drzewami przez moc Władcy Żywiołu Roślinności i utworzyły Las Ostrzy. Inne starcie rozegrało się pomiędzy Tarixem a Ackarem na Polach Mgły. Tarix niemal w pojedynkę przejął fortecę Plemienia Lodu i poprowadził natarcie na Bród Leina. Perditus otrzymał wysoką rangę w wojskach Plemienia Ognia i zdobył dostęp do nowego strzępu. Wykorzystał porzuconą technologię Wielkich Istot i zbudował Thornatusa V9, który świetnie spisywał się w kolejnych walkach. Gelu nie chciał brać udziału w wojnie i wyruszył na południe w Białe Góry Kwarcowe, jednak wojna go tam znalazła. W jednej z większych bitew, jego przyjaciel Surel został ranny i później uznano go zmarłego, choć udało mu się przeżyć i oswoić stado Żelaznych Wilków. Wielkie Istoty wysłały Agori Kyry i Raanu by zdobyć próbkę Zenergizowanej Protodermis ze źródła. Podczas gdy Plemię Lodu odpierało ataki Plemion Dżungli i Ognia, dwaj Agori pozyskali próbkę i dostarczyli Wielkim Istotom. Po zbadaniu jej, odkryły one, że niszcząca siła mogłaby nieodwracalnie uszkodzić planetę i zaczęły tworzyć Robota Wielkiego Ducha, jako odpowiedź na potencjalny skutek rozprzestrzenienia się substancji. Lololol i tak nikt tego nie czyta. Niezdolne by zatrzymać wojnę w inny sposób, Heremus i Wielkie Istoty stworzyli i uwolnili zmiennokształtne maszyny, nazwane przez Skrallów Baterra, które miały zakończyć Wojnę o Rdzeń poprzez zabicie wszystkich uzbrojonych wojowników. Zdając sobie sprawę, że katastrofa jest nieunikniona, Wielkie Istoty kontynuowały pracę nad gigantycznym robotem, użyli Zenergizowanej Protodermis do ustabilizowania jego źródła zasilania. Robot miał być żywym wszechświatem, obserwowałby inne światy i cywilizacje by odkryć, co na Spherus Magna poszło nie tak. Następnie, robot miał powrócić i odbudować planetę. Wielkie Istoty obdarzyły go inteligencją i nazwały Mata Nui, znaczyło "wielki duch", albowiem miał on nieść w sobie ducha Spherus Magna. Jedna z Wielkich Istot oznajmiła pozostałym, że udaje się na wygnanie, z powodu nadciągającego kataklizmu. Bez wiedzy pobratymców, przesłał on swoją świadomość do ciała jednego z mieszkańców Wszechświata Matoran, ciekaw jego działania. Widząc rzeź spowodowaną przez Baterra, Wielkie Istoty spróbowały je wyłączyć, ale roboty im się oparły i kontynuowały misję. Certavus poprowadził najlepszy batalion Plemienia Ogniu przez Bara Magna, pokonując wiele oddziałów Plemienia Piasku. Jednakże, podczas powrotu do domu, zostali zaatakowani przez Skrallów, co zamierzał wykorzystać Władca Żywiołu Wody. Wysłał on oddział Tarixa przez Wielki Las, chcąc skorzystać na osłabieniu Plemienia Lodu. Jednakże, ludzie Tarixa zostali zaatakowani przez siły Vastusa, ale obaj przywódcy zawarli tymczasowy rozejm. Vastus poprowadził połączone siły do miejsca, gdzie miały się znajdować tajne tunele Plemienia Lodu, ale na miejscu znaleźli Maluma i jego oddział. Vastus zaatakował go i wycofał się, a Tarix musiał zająć się wściekłymi wojownikami Plemienia Ognia. Potyczkę przerwało pojawienie się Certavusa i jego osłabionych ludzi, którzy odparli obu napastników. Vastusa później wyznaczono na dowódcę jednostki sabotażowej, aczkolwiek podczas z jednej misji wywołana przez nich lawina zabiła setki niewinnych Agori. Przez to, w Vastusie pojawiła się gorycz i poczucie winy, zaczął wątpić w swoje przekonania. Odkrył on także starożytne zapiski technik medytacyjnych Agori, które później studiował, by stać się jeszcze lepszym wojownikiem. Niewiele dni przed zniszczeniem planety, Ackar wziął udział w Bitwie w Żelaznym Kanionie, na niebezpiecznych terenach wokół Vulcanusa. Legion Skrallów, prowadzony przez Stroniusa, zaatakował spore siły Plemienia Dżungli i odniósł wielkie zwycięstwo. Następnie, wyparł oddział Plemienia Lodu z Czarnych Szczytów. Dzięki temu, Plemieniu Ognia udało się przełamać północną flankę Plemienia Lodu i przejąć kontrolę nad źródłem Protodermis. Rozpoczęli wydobycie substancji, wbrew protestom Raanu, nadwyrężając strukturę planety. Ukończony na niedługo przed katastrofą, Mata Nui wystrzelił w kosmos, wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Wielkie Istoty również opuściły Spherus Magna, poszukując schronienia gdzieś indziej. Wkrótce potem, planeta została rozdarta podczas Rozpadu, tworząc nowe ciała niebieskie: Bara Magna, Aqua Magna i Bota Magna. Rozpoczęła się też historia Wszechświata Matoran.” Rocky zamrugał, kończąc czytanie. Poczuł się znużony - tekst go wciągnął, oczy jednak zmęczyły się. Podniósł lekko głowę i poczuł, że ktoś przytyka do niej Miotacz Zamor. Odwrócił wzrok i ujrzał Retola, dzierżącego owy miotacz, uśmiechającego się szeroko. Nim Rocky zdążył zareagować, Retol pociągnął za spust, a martwe ciało Po-Matoranina zwaliło się bezwładnie na ziemię. Ta-Matoranin przez chwilę spoglądał na zwłoki swojego poległego rywala, po czym jego wzrok spoczął na wypuszczonej przez Rocky’ego książce. Retol podniósł ją i zaczął czytać, pogrążając się w świecie dawnych legend. Kategoria:Wikia Kategoria:Walki Turnieju FB